


Does That Stark Spangled Banner Yet Wave

by Fish_and_Celery



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Beads, Birthday Sex, Fourth of July, Happy Birthday Cap, I'm not even american but, M/M, PATRIOTIC anal beads, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/Fish_and_Celery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's birthday is on the 4th of July. So, shenanigans. Sexy shenanigans.<br/>Stark Spangled Banner on the 4th of July for Captain America with a patriotic sex toy. Oh dear.<br/>(Posted slightly late, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does That Stark Spangled Banner Yet Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not even American.  
> I'm sorry it fades to black

Steve shivers despite the warm glow of arousal buzzing pleasantly in his veins. “Are you sure about this?” He twists his neck to look at Tony, who was carefully lubing up a chain of novelty anal beads, each one the slightly larger than a golf ball, in a sequence of red, white and blue. Tony grins reassuringly at him.

“Relax, Cap.” He says, nudging teasingly at Steve’s hole with his generously coated fingers. “I know what I’m doing.” He paused, considering the toy. “Ish.”

“ISH?” Steve swats Tony’s hand away and twists to face Tony, glaring at him. “What is that supposed to mean?!” Tony shrugs, and pats Steve’s thigh soothingly.

“I know the theory; I just haven’t really had the opportunity to test them yet. Anyways this isn’t that different from regular sex; it’s just a toy. How hard can it be?” 

“H-HOW HARD CAN IT BE?” Steve looks at him, hysteria giving his eyes a wild and manic glint. “Tony I am not letting you near me with that thing if you don’t know what you’re doing. What if the beads drop off and get stuck?! What if they _stay_ stuck?!” Steve knows, too, in theory that it wouldn’t REALLY stay stuck, and he’s taken other toys bigger, knows that Tony would make it good for him and wouldn’t screw up, but the cord on which the balls were strung looked not nearly sturdy enough and his paranoia of having to explain the expense report for the hospital procedure to remove his own 18+ merchandise from his ass to Fury was nothing to be scoffed at. Hawkeye would never let him live it down, and Thor would doubtlessly immortalize it in a ballad while Natasha filed her nails and smirked discreetly. Nope, no way, no SIR.

Just as Steve is about to explain all this to Tony and hope that he, for once, sees reason, Bruce materializes in the doorway, his appreciation for Steve and Tony’s total state of undress obvious. “Getting started without me, I see.” He remarks, unbuckling his belt and kicked off his pants, discarding his socks as he made his way to the bed.

“Hey, you.” Tony stands up to pull him close by his shirt collar, pressing a wet, lingering kiss to his lips before making quick work of his buttons, sliding his shirt off to suck and nibble on his shoulder. Steve lies back on the bed, appreciating the view, lazily stroking himself.  
Tony tugs Bruce down onto the bed, and Bruce has to supress a giggle as Steve’s fingers ghost past his ribs on their way to reaching for his awakening erection. “Happy birthday.” Bruce murmurs, turning his head for a heated kiss. “Now what were you children getting up to before I came in?”

Tony reaches around for the beads, and presses them into Bruce’s hands. “I dunno, maybe you can convince him. He doesn’t trust me” Tony shoots a wounded look in Steve’s direction. Steve tenses.

“There is no way you’re coming anywhere near me with that thing.” He says defensively. “Tony has no idea what he’s doing and it looks like it’s going to break while shove half way up my-“ Steve reddens. “Inside me.” Bruce laughs softly at his reaction, then pets Steve’s arm in a gesture of affection. Tony pouts.

“I thought it was a cute birthday present.” Tony says in his own defence. “They’re like the most patriotic sex toys ever.”

“We-ell,” Bruce says, “ _I_ happen to know my way around a set of beads, and these don't look as fragile as you think they are. In fact, I can pretty much guarantee they won't break, not in the next hour, or the next month." Steve looks slightly less doubtful.

"If you're sure," Steve says, still eyeing the item in question slightly warily. "Tony _did_ promise that they'd feel good. Tony begins pouting even harder.

"How come," Tony says, fishing around under the pillows for the bottle of lube again, "you trust him instantly but you won't even let me near you when we're talking about the same damned thing?"

"Tony, the last time you told me something would feel good and that you knew what you were doing, "mostly," you shoved a piece of ginger up my goddamned ass. And it got stuck!" Steve says heatedly, then blushes.

"You said you liked it!" Tony points out, while Bruce takes the bottle of lube Tony finds and squirts out a generous palmful, warming it before coating his fingers and the beads.

"Well you did." Bruce agrees, sounding amused "Now be good and turn over for me."


End file.
